


Lay With Me So It Doesn't Hurt

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: OTP AU [1]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drunk Dialing, F/M, Jealousy, Mild Sexual Content, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Break Up, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl accidentally calls an ex while drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay With Me So It Doesn't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend. It involves a couple in my crossover series Panic In The Streets. I used an AU Prompt: accidentally called your number while drunk asking for a ride and you actually came

Daryl groaned as he sat at the bar with Merle, both of them were wasted though Daryl was sure he wasn't as bad as his brother. He couldn't be because at least he still knew what day it was and he knew his own name. He'd also remember what day it was too when he woke up.

"I..I think we should head home now Merle," Daryl slurred as he moved closer to his older brother was hitting on some blonde chick that probably didn't know exactly what she was getting herself into by letting his brother come onto her. Once Merle had a woman in his sights and she reciprocated things that woman was doomed and tomorrow she'd wake up to his brother making her do the walk of shame and telling her he'd call back though Merle never did call back any woman he had sex with, well except one but she had eventually got tired of his shit and cut him out of her life.

"Darylina," Merle grumbled as he turned to look at his brother. "I ain't leavin any time soon. If you want to leave go call your bitch and have her pick you up."

Blushing at Merle's words, "Carol isn't my bitch," he muttered referring to the woman who he had grown close to over the last few years. He had met her at a counseling group for survivors of abuse and they had became friends almost instantly and they had stayed friends even after her husband had once beat him up for hanging out with his wife or well ex-wife.

"Might as well be," Merle replied before looking away and back to the blonde on his lap whose name he swore was Amy or at least something A related.

Daryl shook his head and sighed before standing from where he had been sitting and he had to close his eyes for a second as the room began to spin. When he opened his eyes he finally stepped outside and pulled his cell phone out. He knew if he wanted to get home that he would have to call someone else to get him since at the moment he and Merle only had one working car and Merle obviously wanted to stick around to get pussy.

Going through his contacts he had to squint to make sure he had the right one but once he was sure he did he chose it and heard it ring several times before going to a generic voice mail message and he sighed, "Hey Carol, it's me Daryl and I was..well I was just wondering if you could come pick me up at the damn bar Merle and I always go too. Merle wants to stay around to try to get in some woman's pants and I just want to go home."

After leaving the message Daryl sighed before putting his phone away and sitting down on the pavement. He really hoped Carol listened to her message soon and came to get him.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Avery who had been out at dinner with Jessica celebrating her engagement chewed her lip as she got into her car. Reaching for her cell which she had left in the car she turned it on and made a face seeing she had one voice mail message. Listening to it her eyebrows lifted as she heard the voice of a man she hadn't seen or heard from in two years. The last time she had saw him was when she had ended things after realizing he'd never get help for his emotional wounds that had been dealt to him by his father.

Jessica had tried to warn her when she had ended things with Merle a year prior but Avery had been persistent that he could change but after a drunken argument in which he had done like he always did and shut her out when she tried to break through Avery knew..she just knew she couldn't stay with him or save him from himself.

Putting her cell down in the cup holder beside her seat Avery leaned against her seat wondering what she should do. Daryl had sounded drunk and well he had thought she was someone named Carol. Maybe Carol was his newest girlfriend and at that thought she felt a piece of her heart break though she knew she really didn't deserve to be jealous or sad if he had moved on. She was the one who had ended things between them.

"I can't leave him out there," Avery finally reasoned as she started her car and pulled out of the parking space. It was December and it was cold in Georgia and well it was almost Christmas too and that was the reasons she using as to why she would go and pick him up. The one reason she wasn't using was that she still loved him because she didn't..two years had passed, she had moved on, just like Jessica had moved on from Merle and gotten engaged to that guy named Glenn who worked at Jessica's favorite pizza place. What a funny way to meet your future husband.

Driving to the bar Avery again found herself chewing on her lip as she parked in a parking spot. From where she sat she could see Daryl and as she looked at him she could feel butterflies or some sort of nerves building up in her stomach. How do you just go up to someone you hadn't seen in two years? How do you act okay?

Taking a deep breath she got out of her car and walked over to where Daryl was sitting, "I'm not Carol but you called me to pick you up and I came."

Daryl who had, had his head leaned back against the outside walls of the bar opened them when he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in two years and he was sure in that moment he had become instantly sober when he saw Avery. "Y...I...I thought I was calling a friend," he spoke as he sighed before shaking his head. "I didn't even know I still had your number in my phone," he lied not wanting her to know he had kept it. He couldn't delete it not even when he had felt like it, not even when he swore he hated her after finding out she had started dating one of the men on the local police force. A man who he particularly had never gotten along with thanks to him having arrested him a few times.

"Well you messed up," Avery shrugged as she gave him a smile. "Now come on before I freeze to death standing out here and I decide to leave you."

"You already did," Daryl mumbled hoping she didn't hear him. "You didn't have to come," he spoke as he stood up. At least then he made sure his words were louder. "You could have just made me wait on Merle."

Avery shrugged as she made her way to the car once Daryl was standing, "I'm not that rude and anyway it's the week before Christmas. Might as well be nice," she said as she reached her car and she watched as Daryl found his way to the passenger side.

Getting in after he did she started her car and soon pulled out, "So who is Carol?" she asked curiously as she reached out to turn the radio on to fill the car in case there was awkward silence between them.

"A friend," Daryl answered as he turned to look at Avery. "Someone I got close to this past year. Merle's convinced she is my woman."

Avery swallowed hard at Daryl's words, "I..is she your woman?" she asked him as she found herself pulling into the trailer park where Daryl and Merle lived.

Hearing Avery stutter Daryl raised an eyebrow, "No," he said as he unbuckled once she had parked outside of the trailer he shared with his brother.

Looking down after he answered her Avery couldn't help but smile at his words and then she looked up, "Surprised Merle let you decorate this year," she spoke seeing the lights hung around the porch and also the door. She knew when she had dated Daryl that Merle had never been too keen on Christmas and had always called himself a scrooge or the Grinch.

"He didn't but I did it anyway," Daryl stated as he shrugged before getting out of her car and heading towards the trailer.

Avery watched Daryl leave and she heaved a sigh before turning her car off and getting out, "C..can I come in?" she asked watching him turn to face her with confusion written on his face. "Just for a few minutes," she said not wanting to admit that she missed him, she missed being in his presence and she knew deep down she was still in love with him and she hadn't moved on in two years even if she had dated Shane until he had admitted he was cheating on her with his partner's wife.

Just nodding his head Daryl turned away from her again and headed inside, "It's a mess like always," he spoke once the door was open and he turned the lights on. "Most of it's Merle's but some of it could be mine as well."

"It's probably fifty-fifty," Avery teased as she looked at him and shrugged. "I mean if my memory serves me correct you were as messy as him," she said when Daryl turned to give her a glare and she just gave him an innocent smile in return. Looking around the trailer she was again surprised to see a Christmas tree set up in the living room.

"You decorate that by yourself or did Merle help you?" she asked knowing Merle probably shit a brick over it so she really didn't see Merle helping him.

Daryl shook his head no at her question, "Carol's daughter Sophia helped me," he said knowing he got on with Sophia as if she were his own and he knew that she wished he'd get with her mom and maybe he should've by now but he knew if he got with Carol it wouldn't work not when his heart was still with the woman who was now standing in the room with him.

"Oh," Avery muttered as she looked down and ran a hand through her hair. "How did you meet Carol?" she asked knowing Daryl had said Carol wasn't his woman but he did seem close to her and maybe he loved her. Maybe he had moved on even if he wasn't with Carol yet.

"We just met," Daryl answered not wanting to tell her how they had really met. If he did then she'd know that he had done what she wanted. He had finally started to get help with the issues from his fucked up childhood. Something he should have done when he was still with her because then maybe she'd be his. "Why do you care so much about the woman?" he asked her before turning to go down the hallway to his room. He just really wanted to get out of his clothes and get ready for bed.

Avery was taken aback by Daryl's question, "I don't..." she started but stopped knowing she did care. "I don't know," she finally answered as she went down to his bedroom and she paused in the doorway watching as he undressed. "I don't know why I care," she admitted when he turned to face her. He was clad only in his boxers now and she felt a blush playing on her cheeks. She hadn't seen him half naked in so long but she was sure she still knew the ins and outs of his body. She was sure she knew what he liked still.

"I think you do know," Daryl told her as he watched her blush after she had looked him over. "You can't lie to me and you know that," he said before walking towards her. He swore the longer he was in her presence the more sober he got. "You were with me since you turned eighteen Avie," he said as he locked eyes with her. "Four years together and you don't think I can't tell when you're lying."

Again Avery blushed and she looked away from his eye contact, "Then why do you think I am lying?" she asked him her voice wavering some.

"Because you still love me," Daryl answered sounding sure about his answer. "Two years and you still haven't moved on from the man you left."

"I don't still love you," Avery lied before shaking her head. "I..I should go," she said knowing she should leave now. "It's getting late and I overstayed my welcome," she said before turning to leave.

Seeing Avery walking away Daryl sighed before following after her, "Can you just stay with me tonight?" he asked as he felt himself blush. "I miss sleeping next to someone and it's been two years."

Avery closed her eyes at his request but before she could stop herself she turned to face him as she nodded, "Just sleeping. Nothing else," she told him wanting to make it clear that she wasn't going to have sex with him. She couldn't do that not when she had realized she hadn't moved on. Sleeping with him would do no good because it would just make her weak like letting him know the truth would and in the end she'd get hurt again too when time showed that he was still the same man she left two years ago.

"Nothing else," Daryl nodded as he walked closer to her and took her hand in his, "Now let's go to bed woman."

Laughing slightly Avery allowed him to take her hand and she walked with him as he lead her to his bedroom again and once his door was shut she felt him drop her hand and then he told her she could borrow some of his clothes to sleep in. She was thankful for that because she wasn't too sure a dress and tights were the best option to sleep in at the moment.

Going to his drawers she picked out a pair of boxers and one of his flannel shirts and eventually after making him cover his eyes she changed before joining him in bed.

"I don't know why I couldn't look," Daryl huffed as he finally opened his eyes when he felt her join him in bed. "It ain't like you've changed that much in two years. You haven't got anything that I haven't seen before."

Avery just gave Daryl a look before turning away from him and closing her eyes, "Goodnight Dixon."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later Avery awoke and she could feel Daryl's arm around her waist, his breath hitting the back of her neck which made her shiver some. Everything was almost perfect except she could hear Merle in the room across the hall and she groaned softly. As long as Merle was fucking she'd never get back to sleep and this wasn't how she wanted to speed the rest of her night.

"Merle was never the silent type," Daryl whispered as he heard Avery groan and he knew she had been awoken by his brother having sex as well. "You know that."

Hearing Daryl speak Avery turned around in his arm to face him. She could make him out thanks to the moonlight coming in through his window. "That's why we always stayed at my place," she smiled knowing that the last two years of their relationship had been him staying at her place most nights. "My bed was more comfortable too."

"My bed was comfortable too," Daryl muttered as he pulled Avery closer to him. "When you were on me," he told her as he locked eyes with her.

Avery blushed at his words and she bit her lip as she felt his hand travel under the shirt of his that she wore, "But I'm not on you right now," she spoke as she shivered again when his hand brushed across her breasts finally and she felt her nipple harden at just the contact.

"You could be," Daryl smirked playfully before leaning in to kiss her on the lips. He knew she had told him she'd just sleep in his bed..nothing else but he wanted her and her being here beside him, in his arms reminded him of old times. Old times which he wanted back even if he knew they could never get them back.

When Daryl kissed her Avery knew she should push him away, she should stop this before it escalated further but instead she kissed him back, her hand slowly sliding down his bare chest until she reached his boxers where she could feel that he was already hard. He wanted her and who was she to tell him no?

"I want you," Avery whispered out into the kiss finally being honest about something for once.

Moaning out softly Daryl smirked again as he pulled away from the kiss, "You have me," he told her before kissing her again and this time he slowly pulled her on top of him because he always let her take control during sex. He had always in some form submitted to her in the bedroom even if everywhere else she let him get his way. It was just how they worked.

Smiling at his words she kissed him harder and the moment she was on top of him she took no time in undressing herself or taking his boxers off. That was how bad she wanted him. It had been two years and she was so needy, so fucking needy right now that she swore she was almost co-dependent or something when it came to him.

Biting down on his bottom lip as she slid down onto him she closed her eyes hard as a moan came out and she had to break the kiss, "Fuck," she muttered as she looked down at him. "So fucking good."

Daryl felt her move down on him and he felt his nails dig into her hips, "It always feels good with you," he told her as he looked up at her. "I missed you though," he whimpered out as she finally started to move on him slowly, too slow in his opinion.

"I missed you too," Avery muttered out through a moan before she leaned down to kiss hm on the lips. She had missed being with him and not just sexually. She had just missed him in general and tonight had reminded her of that. Waking up in his arms had too and hearing the way he talked about Carol of course had made her jealous but right now in this instant it wasn't Carol on top of him. This woman who she could only imagine in her head wasn't the one who was making Daryl moan out into the kiss or making his nails dig deeper into their skin.

No everything happening right now was because of her and a part of her was happy for that. She was glad that even after two years she could still do things to turn him on. She could still make him come apart as he laid beneath her.

"Fuck," Avery whimpered as she picked her pace up slightly feeling Daryl moving with her now. She knew at this rate she wouldn't last long but she wanted him to come first. She wanted to feel him release inside of her before she reached her end.

Moving on his faster Avery again leaned down to kiss him and the moment she felt him start to tremble below her she knew he was close and when she felt him release inside of her she smirked on his lips kissing him harder as her own ending finally came, his name leaving her mouth more than once as her walls clenched around him.

Pulling away from the kiss she let her head rest in the crook of his neck but she made no effort to move off of him even as her eyes closed and she found herself getting sleepy. It's not like it would be the first time she had fallen asleep with him inside of her.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Waking the next morning Daryl smiled to himself as he saw that sometime after falling asleep on top of him that Avery had moved and now she was beside him, one arm draped over his chest, her face still buried in his neck which made her breath hitting his skin tickle it some, yet he didn't have the heart to wake her. Not when she looked so peaceful.

"I can feel your stare," Avery mumbled as she opened her eyes and moved her head some before giving Daryl a small smile. "It's been awhile since we woke up like this."

"You mean naked?" Daryl asked as he reached over to push some hair out of her eyes.

Avery nodded before blushing, "Yeah, I mean naked," she laughed as she buried her head in his neck again as she blushed more. "I..I haven't slept naked in two years either."

"You mean you and Shane never slept naked?" Daryl asked his voice turning bitter.

Avery shook her head, "Shane and I never even had sex. That's probably why he cheated on me with Rick's wife."

Daryl went silent at her admission and he chewed on his lip, "I just figured..." he muttered as he turned on his side slightly to face her. "I met Carol at a meeting for people who have been abused," he admitted answering her question from last night. "I finally got help like you wanted me too even if it was too late."

Hearing Daryl's words Avery just looked at him as realization hit her, "Oh," she whispered softly as she blinked a couple times. "M..maybe it wasn't too late."

"It was after I lost you," Daryl said knowing it had been too late.

"But I'm here now..I'm here again," Avery smiled as she leaned in closer to him. "I gave myself to you again and maybe we can try again."

Daryl found himself smiling at Avery's words, "Are you saying you wanna be my woman again?"

Laughing Avery just nodded and leaned in to peck his lips, "That is what I am saying."


End file.
